Mulawin: The Movie
Mulawin: The Movie is the film sequel to the Mulawin television series that was shown on GMA Network. The movie was released on December 25, 2005 and is produced by Regal Films and GMA Films in the Philippines. It is also an official entry to the 31st Metro Manila Film Festival. It was directed by Dominic Zapata and Mark Reyes, produced by Lily Monteverde from Regal Films and Annette Gozon-Abrogar from GMA Films, and written by Don Michael Perez. It starred Angel Locsin as Alwina and Richard Gutierrez as Aguiluz. Connection to Encantadia *The events in Mulawin: The Movie clearly perspired during the early days of Amihan's reign before Pirena had came back to ask for repentance (with the secret intention to steal the throne.). However, the timeline of events of the movie doesn't go with the timeline of events of the Book 1 of the 2005 series as when Lireo was ruled by Pirena, Dakila and Bagwis were still alive, Ybarro still hasn't met Amihan and Alena didn't give him his cape yet. In addition, Amihan's hair wasn't straight yet by that time in Encantadia timeline, her hair is supposed to be wavy. Cast * Richard Gutierrez as Aguiluz * Angel Locsin as Alwina * Dennis Trillo as Gabriel * Sunshine Dizon as Pirena * Dingdong Dantes '''as Ybarro/Ybrahim' * '''Iza Calzado '''as 'Reyna Amihan' * '''Karylle' as Alena * Valerie Concepcion as Danaya ** Robbie Tan of Seiko Films did not allow his contract stars Diana Zubiri (Encantadia's Danaya) and Alfred Vargas (Encantadia's Aquil) to appear in the movie and because of this, Valerie Concepcion played the role of Danaya in the film while Aquil's character was not included. * Michael De Mesa as Ravenum * Eddie Gutierrez as Dakila * Bianca King as Aviona * Amy Austria as Lourdes * Zoren Legaspi as Bagwis * Miguel Tanfelix as Pagaspas * Sam Bumatay as Lawiswis * Carmina Villaroel as Salimbay * Paolo Contis as Banoy * Boy2 Quizon as Palong * Nicole Anderson as Langay *'Arthur Solinap' as Muros * Dion Ignacio as Tayag *'Julianne Lee' as Lagring Synopsis Aguiluz and Alwina's plan for a peaceful life as mortals unravels when their boat to Tierra Fuego is caught in a violent storm while they crossed the oceans. They wash up on separate shores, a young man and woman living without memories and living separate lives. Aguiluz is adopted by a humble farmer and Alwina becomes the surrogate daughter of a wealthy family and is engaged to be married to Gabriel. But a new period in the Mulawin saga unfolds as the fire diwata Pirena uses the gintong binhi to bring Ravenum back to life. Ravenum summons the dragon Buwarka and raises an army of Ravenas to wreak havoc on Avila, which barely survives the initial attack. With the power of the Mulawin Tree dwindling and the Mulawin race in peril, the Diwatas and the Tres Aves (a legendary trio of winged humanoid heroes with special abilities) rush to aid the Mulawin. But ultimately, the fate of Avila and the Mulawin race now hinges on the valor of two of its two greatest champions, Aguiluz and Alwina. Reaction Mulawin The Movie grossed P 8,522,904 on its opening day (December 25) from over 80 screens around the Philippines. Regarding its overall gross as of December 28, there were conflicting box office reports, one of which stated that the fantasy has grossed P 15.0 million while another report states a higher P 19.5 million. While the figures are decent, Mulawin wasn't be able to recover its P 80 million budget. At the end of January 7, 2006 the GMA-Regal joint project has an official finish at third place among all Metro Manila Film Festival entries in the box office. Mulawin has grossed a grand total of 57,761,882. Because it did not gross enough to break even, speculation is rampant that GMA Films and Regal Films will release the film on video market within two months. There are also unconfirmed plans that GMA will sell both the television and movie version of Mulawin to interested networks in Singapore, Taiwan, Japan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Malaysia, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates and India. Criticisms and recognition The Cinema Evaluation Board of the Philippines gave the movie the high A Rating, making it the only entry of the MMFF to receive such rating. Mulawin the Movie is one of three fantasy films entered into the Metro Manila Film Festival (MMFF). Though with an "A" rating, the movie receives criticisms as follows: * A storyline that failed to justify events leading to some of the characters' disappearance (i.e. Lourdes, Gabriel and Pirena) * A predictable storyline. * Character inconsistencies. * The transitions and scenes, as a consequence of the time limit, were hurried. * Substandard special effects. Mulawin The Movie did not win any award in the concluded Metro Manila Film Festival 2005 Awards Night. Gallery AlternateMulawinTheMovieCover.jpg|The 2nd movie poster of Mulawin The Movie. Oldmovieposter.jpg|The poster of Mulawin The Movie during its 2nd week of airingl Videos *These videos contain trivias about Mulawin: The Movie. Category:Encantadia Category:Lore